


Flames

by SteveGarbage



Series: FEH Resplendent Hero shorts [21]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Gen, Múspell, Nohr | Conquest Route, Resplendent Hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveGarbage/pseuds/SteveGarbage
Summary: A short story celebrating Niles' Resplendent Hero garb of Múspell.
Series: FEH Resplendent Hero shorts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722151
Kudos: 10





	Flames

"So where did you _really_ get it?"

Laslow tossed a coin into the point and sipped at his ale as he looked over the lip of the tankard at Niles.

"Well, there was this dashing young Múspellian general who was too hot to ignore," Niles said as he looked back down at his cards and tossed a coin in to call. "I relieved him of his armor that coincidentally ended up on the floor next to his bed."

"Nice," Nina said as she reached for a cup of beer. Niles slapped her hand and she pulled it back.

"And this general," Odin said as he folded his card, "just happened to be hanging around Nohr?"

Niles shrugged. "He crept in the back door, just the way I like it."

"Nice," Nina chimed in again. She tossed three coins in. "Raise."

"I still don't buy it," Laslow said.

"Me either," Odin said as he took a drink.

"I don't know, I hear that kind of thing happens all the time," Nina said as she looked at her father's colleagues and licked her lips. "So, Laslow, Odin, you two... work pretty well together, don't you?"

"Odin Dark has no closer companion than the fearlessly dashing Dancing Blade of Righteous Beauty!" Odin declared in response to the question in his usual grandiose fashion.

"Mmmm, I bet you don't..." Nina said leering at the two men with a blush.

"Odin, no, we've been over this," Laslow chided, pointing a finger at the dark mage, then turning his finger back toward Niles. "Let's not get distracted. Where did you get that new armor?"

"Let's just say that King Surtr doesn't have the biggest axe in Múspell," Niles said as he called to match his daughter's bet, "And he's not the only one in the fire kingdom who knows how to cleave a man in two."

"Wait, I thought Surtr was defeated?" Odin asked.

"Hmm, King Surtr and Prince Hríd..." Nina mused quietly to herself.

"Not what he meant and you're not helping," Laslow said out of the corner of his mouth to the other two at the table.

"Are you in or are you out?" Niles asked with a smirk, ignoring Prince Xander's retainer.

Laslow eyed him over, trying to read his face, then tossed his coins in. "In. Because I don't believe you, cards or otherwise."

Niles glanced over to his daughter. "Ladies first."

"Two pair, queens and 10s," she announced proudly.

Laslow laid his cards down. "Flush, hearts." Not bad.

Nile snickered at his companions. "Perhaps you should check your suspicion of me," he said, laying down his hand complete with four threes as he scooped the coins toward his end of the table, "I'm more honest than you give me credit for."

And that, too, was a lie.

Where had he gotten his new set of armor exactly? Well, there were plenty of bloodthirsty warlords in Múspell scrapping and scraping to fill the power vacuum that was left by the king's defeat. It was easy to find plenty of good work as long as you didn't have an aversion to getting your hands a little dirty.

A knife here, an arrow there, what did it matter to him who rose to the top of the pile in Múspell? If they had the coin to make it worth his while, he never passed up the opportunity for a little bloody sport.

And Niles' resplendent new armor from the fire kingdom?

Well, it had taken a bit of skill to kill its owner — who had just about the same proportions and had decided that maybe he wasn't going to pay all that he had originally promised for the work Niles had done for him — without damaging the armor. Niles had enjoyed the challenge before stripping the dead man bare and leaving him naked in the lava fields as he walked off with his grand garb as payment for the shortfall.

His explanation to the others, in that respect, wasn't _completely_ untrue. He had truly taken it from a Múspellian general, who did have the armor come off his body next to his bed. Just the manner in which it happened involved was actually far less salacious than it was sanguine.

But the others didn't need to know that.

It was much more entertaining to let them ponder the fiery lies.


End file.
